walking dead fanfiction
by mk0920200
Summary: the main character, a 17 year old girl named Karolina, who ends up crossing paths with a group. for the past two years she has been wandering alone fighting walkers and trying to stay alive.
1. Chapter 1

The closer I got the more walkers I came across. I swiftly took care of them, but with the rate they were popping up, I'd have to stop soon and re-think mission. My objective was to get to the grocery store and get some supplies, but the hordes of walkers were making that difficult. I had been all around this town, which was relatively quiet, but all the walkers seemed to be lured here by something.

Then I heard gun shots, lots of them, and screaming.

Dammit!

I inched closer and got a good look at the situation. A group of about eight or nine people were hunched around the side of the supermarket. There were close to four men at the front attaching the walkers, trying to create a path to escape, but they were being overrun. The women and a small boy huddled screaming, their eyes darting for an escape, but it was useless. This would be their end for sure. There were hundreds of walkers and certainly not enough bullets to do the job. Hell, some of them didn't even have guns, just axes; one guy had an impressive looking crossbow that I instantly wanted.

I had to decide quickly, help them out? Maybe earn myself some company, or leave them for fate to decide? Such a hard choice. I was just one person after all. A girl at that. But even I knew I could do some serious damage here, certainly save their lives. Still it was a risk I didn't like to take.

After a while, I began to turn around, if I were lucky the walkers heading this way to join the feast wouldn't notice me. Then I heard the little boy's whimper. I gave him one last look. So small, probably about 10 or 11. My heart broke when I thought about him dying, being eaten alive. That was no way to die. Then I get a better look at the woman who was clutching him to her side. Even from here, I can tell that she's heavily pregnant.

Letting out an annoyed groan at my stupidity I charged over to the group and began inflicting damage.

I pulled out my machine gun and wasted no time killing the walkers surrounding the group. The first one, which was about a meter away from the group, dropped dead to the ground, then the rest started following. I could see walkers further away starting to recognize me as a meal and started jogging their way over. I turned machine gun on them and efficiently dealt with them. I threw my gun toward the group and saw a man wearing a sheriff uniform catch it. He along with the rest of the group was staring at me wide eyed. Probably embarrassed that a 17 year old just saved their asses. Yeah that's right I'm a badass.

Whipping out an axe of my own, I began hacking at the walkers. I wasn't getting over run just yet, as the walkers were more focused on the group than myself, but I knew it wouldn't be long before I'd need a gun again.

I heard the gun I gave to the sheriff start going off so I continued hacking away, actually having some fun.

I'll admit, at first the thought killing a walker terrified me. Afterall one slip-up and I was done for, but I quickly learned to see the fun in it.

I couldn't help but smirk as I knocked the head clean off an unsuspecting walker. Ha-ha suckers.

By that stage, I had reached the group and the remaining walkers were coming strong. I shoved my axe back into my belt and pulled out my semi-automatic pistol, blasting the fuckers away.

Now that the car park was almost completely cleared, we started running. Surely, the gunshots would have notified the remaining walkers in the town of our presence and I couldn't stand here all day and waste bullets. The group bolted into an impressive looking camper van and I followed. Somebody jumped into the driver's seat and took off immediately. The cabin was silent as everyone tried to get their breaths back and take in what had just happened. Then something clicked and their eyes turned to me in a questioning gaze.

"You're welcome." I told them smugly.

In truth, I felt good about myself. Fuck, I'm good, I praised myself inwardly.

"Thank you." Says the pregnant woman with long reddish hair said stepping forward. I could tell by the look in her eyes that she meant it too. She was going to be eaten alive.

"Thank you so much, you saved us." She said.

Well shucks.

"No biggie, I was just headed to the supermarket anyway, would have had to have done it anyway." My slight southern accent coming through.

"Well thank you anyway. My names Lori, this is my son carl," the small boy stepped forward and gave me a small shy wave. "And this is my husband rick." She pointed towards the guy in the sheriff's uniform.

Ah, I wondered where my baby had gone. I stepped forward and reached for my gun.

He gave me a nod of appreciation and passed me my gun back.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Karolina." I told him.

"Well karolina, it appears we all owe you thanks. We were seconds away from becoming a Christmas feast for those walkers."

Christmas feast? Oh right, it was Christmas Eve. Must have slipped my mind. Perhaps that's why they were at the supermarket? Still trying to celebrate the little things despite the state the world was in.

"Like I said it was no biggie. But if y'all are so desperate to repay me, that compound bow is looking mighty fine."

The guy holding it raised an eyebrow and took a step back.

"Sorry little girl but this here's mine. Strictly no touching."

"Damn shame." I said shrugging as if I didn't care but on the inside, I was a little crushed.


	2. Chapter 2

Then a thought came to my head.

"Hey! I am not a little girl!"

Everyone laughed,finding my out burst funny. Are they forgetting I am the one with the gun here?

"anyway," Rick said stepping forward. "This is Daryl," he gestured towards the bastard with the crossbow. "This is Andrea," a pretty, thin blonde woman steppes forward and smiles at me. "this is Glenn and Maggie," he pointed to a small Asian man with his arm wrapped around a girl with short brown hair.

"I am carol," says a small timid woman with an almost shaved head.

"Hello" I say back. I like her already, she reminds me of my mother.

"And this is T-dog" Rick continues pointing to a chubby black guy who is driving the camper van.

"Nice to meet y'all." I say cheerfully glancing around at the group, and saving a glare for Daryl.

I take a seat and make myself at home, everybody else follows suit.

"this is a nice van you have got yaselves." I comment.

T-dog replies. "Yeah, we had another one a while ago, but it was old and kept breaking down. we traded it for this one a while ago."

"well its first class" I tell him.

"So" says Rick cutting to chase, "where are you from and where are you headed?"

"From Tennessee, and heading wherever y'all take take me." I tell them, not elaborating on details.

"Well you are welcome to join our group." Says Rick with nothing but sincere kindness.

"Okay, but only for a little while." I reply.

"Oh but sweetie, you are so young, you need to be with people who can help you. God knows what kind of trouble you could find yourself in." Says Lori.

"Thanks, but like I said, I am not a little girl, I am seventeen. And as you saw before, I can take care of myself." I say defensively.

The group gives sympathetic looks on their faces, like I am some naive little girl. Well hell, if I had known this would be the thanks I get for saving their asses, I would have left them for the walkers to devour!

They must be able to tell that I am not happy because I am sure the scowl on my face says it all.

"Hey, the girl says she can take care of herself, and by the way she just saved our sorry asses back there, I believe her." Damn right! Could not have said it better myself. Hmm, looks like Daryl is not a complete bastard. Maybe while I am camping with this group I can steal that crossbow in the night.

"Well okay" says Rick reluctantly "but please reconsider sticking with us for good. we would look out for you."

"I will stay with you as long as it is safe. But I have got reasons for leaving home and I will not stop until I find my mother and brother." I tell them seriously.

"do you have any idea where they are?" asks Rick.

"Last time I spoke to them was before the outbreak. they were visiting relatives in Indiana. So they could be anywhere right now." I say the last sentence in a whisper.

Andrea comes forward and puts a comforting arm on my shoulder.

"Haven't you met up with any other groups along the way? Surely you must have." She says.

"Oh yeah of course I have, but most of them were not right." Everybody raises their eyebrows, not understanding what I mean.

I sigh. "Yanno, their either weak, or lacking in supplies, or so suicidal that they drag everyone else down. And they all seem to have that one dysfunctional dickhead who cause trouble or a woman who stops to breakdown and cry at the crucial moment. I never stay long." I elaborate.

"Well," says Glenn speaking for the first time. "We used to have that dickhead, Merle Dixon, he was Daryl's brother, but he is long gone. And as for the women? Well they are tough as nails here." He tugs Maggie closer when he says that last part and I restrain myself from making a gagging sound.

It is not that I completely disagree, but I saw those women, hunched together crying when the walkers attacked. I would never go down without a fight.

But I smile anyway. "Well, sounds promising' then."

We drove for another 4 hours before we struck trouble. I had been sitting chatting with everyone. Carol and Daryl in particular. Carol because I find the resemblance between her and my mother comforting and Daryl because I was quizzing him on my future weapon.

T-dog alerted us to a problem ahead though, causing the conversation I was having with Daryl about the most efficient way to kill a walker, to come to a stop.

"Guys, I do not want to alarm anybody, but we have got a problem ahead."

I get up from the couch and head towards the front.

I see what he means. Up ahead there is a small scattering of cars, not many, but enough that we would have to get out and move them to make easy enough, but there is also a scattering of walkers lurking around. About eight or nine.

No biggie.

I see Rick, Daryl, and Glenn Weapon up and head towards the door.

Hell yeah, time for some action. I start heading towards the door with them, but apparently there is something wrong with me coming.

"Karolina!" Carol shouts. "You can not go out there! There are walkers everywhere!" The worried look on her face reminds me so much of my mother's that I almost sit back down, but then I remember that she is not and that Ido what I want.

"Chill Carol, there is only like 7, I can handle it out there with the big boys."

Several more people jump up to protest my going.

"Everybody needs to chill the fu-eh I mean settle the hell down, I can handle a few walkers."


	3. Chapter 3

"Look" Says Rick all commando style, I have gathered that he is the leader. "We do not have time to sit around arguing about this, we need to move now."

Everybody exchanges reluctant glances before letting me go.

Sheesh, damn controlling sooks.

I jump out with the guys and we silently creep towards a car and hide. I see Daryl veer off in the opposite direction and aim his crossbow in line with a walkers head. He shoots and our small group inches a little further. Daryl shoots another until we are finally right behind two of them. By now the remaining walkers are a little suss. Rick turns around and makes a 1-2-3 signal with his fingers. When he reaches three we all break and attack.

I let Rick and Glenn take care of the two in front of us while I grab my trusty axe and charge a female walker who has half her face mauled off. She has seen me coming, not that it is much of an advantage.

I slice her face clean off, and then decapitate her head when she hits the ground. I turn around and move to the next walker who has managed to sneak up on me while I was taking care of the last one.

I step out of his reach and get a better look at him. Definitely one of those starving hungry ones. He is a big boy too. Brute strength can only get me so far here and his head is too high for me to properly hack at. So I go for a more appropriate approach.

I crouch down and swing my arms, axe in hand, under my legs. Then with all the momentum I can muster up, I swing upwards. Jackpot.

From his groin to his neck is spilling guts and he falls to his knees, still trying to get at me. He is at my level now though and I am able to chop his head off with a few whacks.

I jump back up ready for the next threat but there is not any. I do notice though that everyone is looking at me wide eyed. The guys, who each have their own little pile of bodies and the group looking on from the camper van are looking at me like I have sprouted wings and a tail.

"Told y'all I can handle myself," I say tucking my axe back into my belt and resting my hands on my hips.

"Jesus Christ, you are more dangerous than Daryl with a screwdriver." Mutters Glenn turning towards the first car in the vans road.

I shrug and follow suit.

once we are done moving the cars, we are met inside the campervan with awed silence. Well the guys are, all the women are crowded around me asking if I am okay.

"I am fine guys." I insist.

"Where did you learn to hack like that? My god you are only seventeen." Says Maggie.

I shrug. "Chopping fire wood in the winter."

Their faces tell me they have seen right through that. It is not a lie, exactly,I did chop a lot of firewood, I had just been raised to be able to defend myself, and uses weapon. No biggie.

They seem to let this go though, and I settle back into the spacious couch to get some sleep.

I am just about to doze off when someone clears their throat next to me.

"Listen here missy, that couch is mine, now get lost."

"Make me Daryl." I tell him.

It is silent for several moments and I think the coast is clear, guess I should have known better.

The couch disappears below me and is replaced by the cold hard floor.

How dare he? First the crossbow and now the couch? The nerve.

I jump up and give him my best glare before trudging off to grab some blankets from a cupboard at the back, then I set up on the ground for the night.

It is very uncomfortable but it is better than sleeping in a tree, which is what I have been doing for the last few nights. Still, to wind up in a luxurious camper van fit for a millionaire and have to sleep on the floor?

Damn redneck son of a...

Despite how uncomfortable the floor is, it sure beats sleeping in a tree. So as a result, I sleep like a baby. Only to be woken by Carol early in the morning.

"Kara honey, we have come to a house. We are just gonna have a look around and see if there is any danger and if not we will set up the table and have a Christmas breakfast."

I sit up feeling groggy, my stomach rumbling at the thought of food. It has been 2 days straight since I have had a decent feed.

"Okay thanks, you can go I will meet y'all in there in a sec. Just gotta use the bathroom." I tell her.

She nods and walks out while I head to the toilet.

When I am done, I get out and admire the house.

Damn, whoever owned this house must have been filthy rich. It is situated up on a hill, isolated from the town below. There is a giant iron gate that we must have managed to get through when I was asleep. The house itself is not really a house, more of a miniature mansion.

"Can't we just load up supplies and stay here for a few weeks?" I ask.

Carl turns around and smiles at me but does not say anything.

"What is that smile for kid?"

"You drool in your sleep!" He laughs pointing a finger at me.

Why that little! I march up to him, he tries to dodge me but does not succeed in his escape and give him one hell of a wedgie.

By now, I am aware of everyone's laughter around me, and Carl and I soon join in.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you everyone who has stuck with the story so far, and I am so sorry for the long break, but I am hoping to post on a weekly basis from now on. I made sure to make this one a little bit longer.

After we are done checking the premises for walkers we head inside.

The house is nice on the inside too; it is wide open and spacious. I spot the kitchen almost instantly and make a beeline for the cupboard.

"Fuck it!It is empty! I shout. I am so hungry right now; I could go all walker style and eat someone.

"Language" Carol murmurs.

I sigh and look around.

You can tell no one has been here for a while, there is a lot of missing stuff.

Lori walks in with a bag of stuff and places it on the dining table. I get a peek at the top and my mouth waters instantly.

Vegetables!

"Lori! Where did those come from?"

She smiles. "I picked 'em from somebody's back yard the day we found you, we went to the supermarket to add to it but well, you know the rest. Looks like we are having stew for dinner."

Lori and Maggie use the fireplace to cook up a stew. In it are vegetables and some form of meat.

My stomach grumbles impatiently while we wait, so to take my mind off things I play snakes and ladders with carl.

"Yes!" I say standing up triumphantly, grinning like an idiot.

"No fair, you cheated!" Bellows Carl.

"Sorry kid but I won fair and square." Only a small lie.

I see Daryl roll his eyes at me from behind carl and I stick my tongue out t him.

"I want a rematch." Demands Carl, clearly unhappy.

"Sorry sweetie," Lori says walking in. "But it is lunch time."

With the mention of food, Carl and I soon forget our bickering and race each other to the table.

Maggie places a hot bowl in front of me and I dig in as if I have not seen food for weeks.

I get a bowl of seconds and by the time I am done, I feel sick at how full I am.

We sit around the table talking for a few hours before Rick decides we should keep moving.

"Why can't we stay here the night? I ask. Seems logical to me. Hell I do not want to sleep on that cold hard floor again.

"No can do Kara." Rick tells me "We gotta keep moving back out into the open. If there is a chance that walkers may have seen us come up here or seen the smoke coming from the chimney then I want us all out of here before they come."

I roll my eyes and walk off. Everybody in this group is so sooky, so what if the walkers come? Let's blow their frickin' heads off!

I walk back into the van to wait for everybody. I do not notice that the door is already open; I just go inside closing it behind me.

I freeze almost instantly as a walker turns to face me. It is a person, or at least used to be. Just like the one from yesterday, he is huge. I panicky and consider turning back to run outside but when I turn my head to look out the window in horror as I see a whole pack of them marching up to the house.

Fuck!

The walker wastes no time staggering up to me and in realization that my machine gun and axe are inside. I can not use my pistol, as it would alert the horde walking outside of my presence. My jacket, which is laced with knives, is on the table 5 meters away from me.

In my panic, I manage to trip over my own two feet trying to dodge the walker and I find myself on my back swinging my legs in the air.

The walker seems unaffected by my kicks and continues trying to get at my flesh.

I start to really freak out as I rack my mind for a solution. I need a weapon, but where can I find one?

Then it hits me. On the inside of my left boot is a small 2 inch knife, the only problem is getting to it when my legs are currently my only defense.

I prepare my right leg and try to surge up all the energy I have to lay a heavy blow to his face. It knocks him back a bit but he quickly recovers.

Not before I shove my hand into my boot though. My fingers lace around the cold metal right as the walker practically falls on top of me and I waste no time plunging the blade into his neck.

I feel the cool blood pour over my neck and chest and I cringe internally.

I take out the knife and propel it into his eyeball this time. I take it out and do it repeatedly until I manage to roll him off me. I sprint to my jacket knowing he is not quite dead yet, and grab my 4 inch bowie knife.

I stand over him, with a sick grin on my face and plunge the knife deep into his brain.

Take that motherfucker!

"Ahhhh!" somebody screams.

Shit, in my little brawl with the walker I forgot about the unsuspecting group inside.

I hear gunshots going off. I know what my options are. I could drive off now and leave the group to fend for themselves or I could go in there and help.

Damn wasn't this the same situation I was in just yesterday?

Knowing my decision has been made before I have to even fully contemplate it, I pull my jacket on, grip my pistol in one hand and my knife in the other and slip outside.

The walkers are barging their way in through the door and walk up behind one and drive my knife up through the back of its head. The others in front of us smell me and begin turn around. I shoot them down with my pistol and run inside to see a full-blown battle being waged.

Carl, Lori, Carol, and Maggie must have gone upstairs or something because I can not see them anywhere. Rick and Gleen are at the base of the stairs blasting away and T-dog is up on the kitchen table shooting wildly in a panic.

My heart skips a beat for a second. Where is Daryl?

My eyes lock with his though before I have a chance to really panic and I run over and stab a walker near him right in the face. He bends down and pulls an arrow from a walkers head. We look each other in the eyes, having a silent conversation. I know what we need to do. We can not just go over and start helping T-dog, Rick, and Gleen with just knives and a crossbow. I have my pistol but not enough bullets to do the job. We have to get to the living room where I left my machine gun and axe. Daryl seems to realize this too and we sprint back to the living room.

I grab my gun and hand Daryl my pistol. The gun is heavy and I have to use two hands to carry it. I slip my knife back into my jacket and run back back out to the kitchen area. Daryl goes to T-dogs rescue while I help Rick and Glenn shoot the last walkers surrounding them.

When we kill the last one Rick, closely followed by Glenn, run up the stairs. Probably looking for the others.

I turn around to see T-dog and Daryl still battling it out so I go and help.

"Need a hand?" I ask gasping for breath as I blow the head of a walker who was about to take a chomp out of T-dog's arm.

I did not get a reply but we all worked together to slaughter every walker in sigh.

When there is nothing else trying to take a bite out of us, I see Rick and the others heading out the door, probably trying to flee before anymore walkers come. T-dog, Daryl, and I run out the door and into the camper van. I can hear more walkers in the distance and I know we need to move now.

We all pile in and I help Glenn throw out the walker I dealt with earlier.

"Looks like things got messy in here." Daryl starts looking at my shirt then the floor.

"You could say that." I reply grimacing at my white shirt. That is not gonna wash out.

Rick jumps into the driver's seat and we speed off down the driveway only to be met by hundreds of walkers.

They crowded the van and I can see beads of sweat forming on everybody's heads as we contemplate what to do next.

They are blocking the exit and there is too many to simply just run over.

Then I get an idea.

Sighing, I grab my gun and open up the sunroof, squeezing through to the top.

Once I am up on the roof of the van, I stay on my knees and begin shooting every walker in the vans path.

It takes a while but inch by inch, we start making our way out.

I can see them banging and scratching on the sides of the van but there is no way in. Finally, we make it out the gates that the walkers managed to bust open and begin speeding down the road.

"Well." I say climbing back into the van; everybody is wearing a tried face, probably because they just escaped death for the second time in 24 hours.

"This sure as hell does not make my list of favorite Christmases."

I sat at the table in the camper van next to Daryl cleaning my knifes and giving them a sharpen. Outside the window, there was nothin to see but trees and hills.

we were trying to find an isolated property to rest up and hopefully take a shower. It had been raining non-stop for the past hour so hopefully a farm around here would have a water tank we could use.

"What about up over there?" Lori asks pointing to a farmhouse in the distance. I could see the turn for the driveway coming up.

"It is worth a look" Glenn chips in.

"I suppose we can take a peak." Rick says making the turn.

We travel up the long gravel driveway, keeping our eyes peeled for walkers. I think we are all a little on edge since last night. Even my cockiness has dried up a bit after that walker in the camper van attacked me. If there was one thing I absolutely hated, it was being defenseless.

The van came to a stop and I grabbed my axe and followed Daryl around the back of the property while Rick and T-dog went to check out the house. Glenn and the others waited in the van.

Daryl and I walk stealthily in silence, keeping a vigilant watch.

the sound of a twig breaking underweight echoes around us and we instinctively go back.

Then I lay eyes on it. A small female who has been seriously eaten. She has no legs and most of her arms have been stripped down to the bone.

"Yuck" I say as Daryl turns around. He gets a good look at her and shrugs, lining up to shoot her with his crossbow.

"Wait!" I shout.

Sighing as if I have just interrupted him in the middle of something very important he says "what?"

"Can I do the honor?" I ask batting my eyelashes and giving him my best flirty smile.

He regards me for a few seconds then hands the crossbow over.

I hold onto it tightly, knowing I have to really cherish this moment. I line it up with the walkers head while she continues to crawl her way over making moaning and groaning sounds.


	5. Chapter 5

**OKAY GUYS THANKS FOR WAITING, SO HERE IT IS, A DAY EARLIE.**

I double check my aim an-

"Would you hurry up, we are burning daylight out here."

I send him a glare before turning back and shoot the arrow directly into her throat.

"Dammit!" I curse; I was usually a good aim.

I see Daryl smirk and gesture for me to hand the crossbow back. I do with a pout.

"Watch how the pro does it." He says in an annoying superior tone.

He lines up and barely wastes a second trying to aim, piercing the walker right between the eyes.

He looks over at me with a triumphant smile and I cross my arms.

"I am better with other things." I insist. "And I would be way better if you would actually let me use the thing every once in a while. Better yet how bout you just give the whole thing to me?"

"Nice try kiddo." He says walking off chuckling to himself.

"I am not a kid." I grumble angrily, but I know he can not hear.

In the end, we hit the jackpot and found a full water source out back. Rick says the house is free of walkers too, and we all gear up for showers.

The though of having a shower puts me in a great mood. It has been weeks since I have washed my hair or had a real good scrub, and my teeth feel like they have not felt a toothbrush in years. I know I am not alone in my thoughts and everyone else seems to be wearing bright smiles too.

I sit in the lounge room going through my bag. There is not much in there, a bottle of water, some ammo, a pair of clean underwear, a shirt, and some shorts.

It has been raining but it is still humid, so I know I will not be too cold in shorts.

After getting my things together and getting a spare toothbrush off Lori (who thought to get some at the small shop we raided this morning), I set off to find a shower.

We did not really decide to take things in turns; there were two bathrooms, so one for the girls and one for the boys. As I walk up the hallway, I hear one shower has been turned off. It must be Maggie. She has been in there for ages and the other one just began.

Without bothering to knock (hey were all girls here, she ain't got nothin I have not seen before) I walk straight in.

And stop dead in my tracks.

I stare wide-eyed at a person wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

He has defined abs and is dripping wet.

Oh my god.

"Take a picture" I hear Daryl say smirking like this situation is somehow funny.

"Oh…I…Uh…Um…I…"

I stare up at his face, knowing I probably look like a deer caught in the headlights. I am speechless.

It is not often I find myself at a loss for words.

I start to feel my cheeks going a deep red color, so I take that as my sue to eave. I dive out the door and quickly close it behind me. I lean against the wall next to the door trying to make sense of the situation.

"What the hell, so what?" I say to myself.

Yeah he was not wearing a shirt, and yeah it was hot, but you did not have to stand there like a tool mumbling out words like a retard!

I want to slap myself.

The door swings open and Daryl steps out, fully cloth this time, and then stops when he sees me.

"The bathroom is all yours" Is all he says before walking off down stairs.

Well I think, sitting my toiletries on the counter, at least he is not teasing me about it. Yet.

I take a nice long shower, de-knotting my hair and scrubbing at places that have not been scrubbed at for a while.

I feel squeaky-clean fresh. I jump out and quickly dry myself, there is probably someone waiting for me to be finished and I know I am taking a little longer than I should.

I pull on my bra and panties and go to get my shorts when something catches my eye. I bend down to pick it up, and just when I stand up to inspect it, the door bursts open.

I blink in surprise, as Daryl stands there, frozen in shock.

I see his eyes racking my body and feel a fluttering feeling in my chest.

Then I put a smirk on my face. payback is a bitch Daryl.

"Take a picture," I say using the same tone he did when he asked me this.

His eyes snap back to mine and I swear his cheeks darken in color. Good boy.

"I… uh just came back to get my belt. I did not mean to uh…yanno…um..I though you were done… so"

It is almost how he is babbling on, but I put him out of his misery and pass him his belt.

He steps back out of the room and I have to bite the inside of my cheeks to stop from bursting out and laughing. Oh yeah that was hilarious.

We are all sitting in the living room, laughing and telling stories.

Everyone has a smile on their face, I do too, but mines forced.

I just can not seem to clear my mind of Daryl.

The way I reacted last night when I went inside and could not see him, that fluttering feeling I got in my chest when I saw him checking me out earlier, even the weird jealous feeling I am getting right now as I watch him sit a little too close to Carol.

Ughh! What is wrong with me? I am only seventeen, there no way he is interested. And even if he was that is gross! He is almost old enough to be my father!

I had no problem with people my own age. I used to love flirting and dating. And hey, I was no virgin, but a lot has changed since then. I can not feel something for him. the only people I allow myself to really feel for are my mother and brother, no one else matters.

As I sit around the living with the rest of the group, I make a silent pact with myself.

I will not feel anything for Daryl Dixon, and the first chance I get I am going to leave this group.

Any plans I had about staying away from Daryl and trying to disconnect from the group were dashed the next night.

"We need to check the woods!" Rick argued. "If there are walkers out there we need them gone."

"And risk losing someone else? There is always gonna be walkers out there, we can just deal with them when they come." Andrea shot back.

It was night time and we all sitting in the lounge room listening intently to the conversation they were having from the kitchen. I looked around the room at everybody else and I noticed a few people biting their tongues to stop from putting in their opinions. Even I was having a hard time trying to stop piping up but a stern look from Daryl and a shake of the head from Carol kept me silent.

"Are you mad Andrea? You want us to just sit around and wait for them to come to us?"

"No I think we should set up a perimeter around the house and just guard that, there is no point in going out and looking for trouble, because we will find it."

Rick let out a long tired sigh.

"Look Andrea, I hear what you are saying and I hate to risk it just as much as you do, but since winter the walker numbers have dropped, and I do not think we can risk getting overrun again." There was something about the way he said the last sentence that maid it sound final, I noticed everybody's expression grow darker. Obviously, the last time they had been overrun had resulted in casualties and a dark reminder.

Rick and Andrea came back to the lounge room, Andrea took a seat on the couch but Rick stopped and stood in the doorway.

"Here is what we are gonna do…" He trailed off looking around the room, scanning everybody's faces, trying to devise a plan that would make it safest for everybody.

"Glenn, Daryl, T-dog, and I are gonna go and scan the woods, I want everybody else to stay here and stay safe, Andrea, I want you to keep guard on the house."

What?!

I shot up at the same time Andrea did.

"I am not staying here!" She shouted while I bellowed "To hell with that!"

Rick let out another tired sigh and closed his eyes for a few brief moments.

Whoa, someone had a rough night.

"Look Karolina you are young and I am not risking bringing you, you will stay here. And Andrea, I need someone to keep an eye on everybody else."

"If you leave without me then I will just sneak out and follow you!" I threaten. God I hated being treated like a defenseless little girl, how many time did I have to prove myself before they took me seriously?!

"You will not!" Rick ordered.

I started to give him another comeback but Andrea beat me to it.

"Everybody here can take care of themselves, Lori, Carol, Maggie, and carl all know how to use guns, I do not see why I should have to stay here and play babysitter."

"And if you think I am staying here while you guys are out slaying walkers, then you have another thing coming, because you are not the boss of me and I do what I want!" I yell at him.

"Andre you are not playing anything, this is the real thing, and I trust you to help me lead this thing and part of that means doing your part here. And Karolina you are right, I am not the boss of you, but I am the boss of this group and I will not have you out there risking our safety!"

Ouch, that hurt. So that is what he thought of me? That I was reckless? That I would do something to endanger the group? My hand twitched towards the gun I had strapped at my waist.

"Why? Because I am a woman?" Andrea asked angrily. " I am just as much use as any of you men, so why is it always me who has to stay back? Why not Glenn? I am sure he would much rather stay here with Maggie. And as for her," she said pointing in my direction, " she has done more than prove her worth to this group, and you treat her as if she is Carl's age! If Shane were here-"

"Do not bring Shane into this!" Rick warned.

Wonder who shane is? Whoever he is -was- Rick did not seem to want to hear about him.

They continued throwing arguments back and forth while I stood there seething.

I have put my life on the line more times than necessary to save this group and this is what I get? Forced to stay here and cook and clean while they had all the fun?

Hell no.

Before I could start launching myself into a full-blown screaming fit at Rick, Daryl had begun talking.

"Rick, stop Here is how it is gonna go. Andrea, Karolina, you are coming. Glenn you stay back and keep a vigilant watch, if anything goes wrong,light the flares and we will come straight back. we will split into two groups. Rick, T-dog, and Andrea in one group, and Karolina and I in the other group. I will keep a close eye on her."

"Daryl I-" Rick began, but Glenn cut him off.

"Rick this seems to work for everyone. As much as I want to come and help you guys, I think I would be more use here." He says. The look of relief on Maggies face tells me that she much rather prefers the new plan.

"But Karolina-" Rick tried again.

"Will be safe with me." Daryl finished.

"And with me Carol added.

We all turned to stare wide-eyed at Carol who sat on a couch at he back of the room. I barely noticed her presence till now.

"What?" Rick asked sounding confused.

"I am coming." Carol said firmly.

"Carol…" Daryl said.

"I. Am. Coming. I already lost my girl to the woods once, I will not lose Kara too." She said.

Suddenly my heart began to swell with love towards Carol. that was the sweetest thing I had ever heard.

I gave her a huge grin, ran over, and threw my arm around her shoulders, pulling her tight.

"So, when do we leave?" I asked excitedly.

Rick looked like he seriously hated this whole plan but stayed quiet anyway.

"Now." Said Daryl standing up and heading towards the weapons bag.

Everybody started gearing up and so did I. Obviously the whole point of this mission was to keep quiet and not draw attention to this area so I only wore my knife-lace jacket with my axe and pistol on either sides of my waist.

As we were about to leave I walked up and approach Daryl and Andrea who were busy discussing who should take what area.

"Thanks, both of you, for sticking up for me." I said sincerely. I really meant it, it was nice to know that my killer ass-kicking skills were being appreciated and noticed.

"Anytime Kara." Andrea said smiling sweetly.

"I only did it 'cause I did not wanna put up with your whining when we got back." Daryl said walking off.

"I do not whine!" I wailed.

"Sure you don't kid." He replied.

"I. AM. NOT. A. KID!"

I stepped slightly on the ground, trying not to make too much noise in my boots.

Carol followed along behind me making no noise what so ever, probably because my left leg weighed more than she did, while Daryl crept silently in front of me. It was un-natural how little noise he made considering his height and weight. I suppose we were a pro when it came to navigating through the woods.

I took a step and my foot landed right on a twig and a pile of crunchy leaves.

I closed my eyes and cringed, opening them to find Daryl giving me a stern look.

"Can you try to not tear through the woods like a baby elephant?"

"Baby elephant?!" I exclaimed quietly.

He rolled his eyes and kept moving on.

"Am not a baby elephant…" I grumble.

"Shut up kid." Oh now he was just trying to get me worked up.

"I. AM. NOT. A. KID!" I spat.

"You are seventeen, which makes you a kid." He said simply.

"Well if I am a kid that makes you a pedophile! I saw you checking me out in the bathroom yesterday, you dirty old man."

Even in the dark with only the moonlight illuminating his face, I can see a deep blush spread across his face.

Shoot and score.

I hear Carol gasp and start giggling behind me while Daryl just stared with a look of shock on his face, as if he could not believe I went there.

I do not like being called a kid, simple.

Suddenly his gaze shifted from my face to something off behind Carol and I. I knew immediately what it was, just by the way his shocked expression changed into something else and his blush drained from his face.

I whipped around, pulled my axe from my belt with one hand, and yanked Carol out of the way with my other. I took a step forward just in time to watch my axe smash through the walkers skull while an arrow came flying through it's neck.

I yanked my axe out and watched the zombie fall to the ground.

I turned around to see Carol looking pale as ever, I held my hand out to her and helped her up.

"That was too close." Daryl said sternly. "From now on, we go out and get the job done."

I nodded my head in agreement. Although I was confident in my ability to protect myself, and Daryl to protect himself, I knew this was not something Carol was familiar with. She was used to having people protect her, and right now,Daryl and I had almost failed in doing that. I suddenly wished I had not been so selfish, would that have been so bad to just suck up my pride and stay home withCarol. I was scared, not for myself, but of Carol. This was no place for her.

Just then, we heard branches snapping loudly under the weight of someone's body.

"Can y'all remind me again why we left this till night time to do…?" I murmured rolling my eyes and tightening my grip on my axe.

It is too dark for me to see anything, but Daryl and I begin backing up towards Carol, forming a shield around her.

The crunching of leaves keeps getting louder and louder as the walkers approaches.

"I can not see a damn thing!" I hiss quietly while Carol whimpers from behind me.

Daryl does not respond, just pulls a flashlight out of his jacket and shines it around us, illuminating our surroundings-

And you have gotta be kidding me.

Emerging through a cluster of trees is Rick and the others.

"Fuck me" Daryl mutters.

"Not really an appropriate time for sexual activity Daryl!" I say back and then turn to the others. "What the hell guys? Are you trying to scare us to death?" Honestly isn't the whole point of splitting up supposed to mean we were not anywhere near each other?

"We're sorry," says Rick calmly," we just went out and scanned our side of things but there is a river that runs through and blocks our path. We though we would come help you."

Daryl just grunts in what one can only interpret to be acceptance while I put my axe back down and stick by Carol's side.

"Run into any trouble?" Andrea asks.

"Just one walker, you?" I reply.

"All clear."

We all nod and decide to just head back to the house and get a good night's sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I stick by Carol's side and put an arm around her.

"Thanks Kara" she says, I give her my biggest smile.

We continue walking back towards the house and it is not long before Rick, who is in front, stiffens and alerts us to about three walkers ahead.

"That is really weird" I say, "we already checked this area…"

Daryl just shrugs and shoots two of the walkers with his crossbow while Rick stabs the last one in the head.

We take a few more steps and then we hear it. A scream.

It pierces through the night and glues us all to the spot.

"The others…" Rick whispers in horror. Then we are running as fast as we can towards the house.

The screams keep getting louder and louder and the closer we get the more walkers we find. They are dealt with quickly, a few of them felling the effect of my axe, but it is still slowing us down.

Finally, we make it to the house and look on with mortified expressions as we see it being swarmed with walkers.

God dammit, what is with these people? Why is it that every walker within 100 miles seems drawn to them?

I see Rick move first, taking out his gun and shooting at every walker in sight.

I suppose there is no point in trying to be subtle so I get my handgun and follow suit.

Everybody else seems to have the same idea because they all take out their weapons and begin taking down the walkers too.

I see Daryl mouth something at me but with all the noise going on I can not hear it.

"Kara look out!" Carol shrieks.

I try my best not to roll my eyes as I shoot the walkers coming from my left side between the eyes. Honestly, as if any walker has a chance in hell of getting the sneak up on me. Pffft.

As we all continue working as a team I can see Rick acting desperately to kill as many walkers as he can in an attempt to get to the house and save his family.

I take a quick second to put my gun back and whip out my axe, sparing a glance for the house. I catch a glimpse of Carl and Maggie climbing out the window onto the roof, and then I get an idea.

"How about some friendly competition?" I yell loud for everyone to hear. "First prize to whoever kills the most walkers, starting now!"

Nobody replies, but at that, everybody starts hacking away with newfound energy.

I motion for Carol to duck and once she does, I allow a walker to stagger just a little closer before taking a well-calculated swing at it's head.

 _One._

Once Carol backs up, I drag her with me to the cluster coming in our direction and back her up behind me. Two of them are pretty injured and can barely stand up and the third is so focused on chomping into T-dog that it does not even notice when I swing my axe up and take the side of it's face off.

 _Two._

Carol screams that the other two are getting close and I laugh and tell her to relax. Somehow, I do not think it does much to soothe her, but hey, I am having fun. I take the infected female on my right first, using the back of my axe to knock her in the stomach and force her to the ground and then bringing it down to decapitate her.

 _Three._

The third is so close now that I do not even have to take a step as I swing my axe around and make a clean slice at it's face.

 _Four._

I grab Carol once again and head close towards the house, stopping only to give her my gun. Honestly why does not have some sort of protection right now scares me. I feel my arms starting to strain a bit at having to swing the heavy axe around so much. So I hurl it at a walker's face-

 _Five._

And pull out one of my larger knives from inside my jacket. I bend down and pick up my axe, putting it back in my belt, then I look around and quickly find my next poor undead friend. He is staggering towards an unsuspecting Daryl, swinging his arms around wildly and making biting motions with his mouth. Ugh. I walk up behind it and screw my knife in from just below it's skull and all the way into it's brains.

 _Six._

Daryl turns around just in time to see me save his sorry ass and mutters out a "thanks kid" before lining up his crossbow with another walker's head. "I am not a-" I start to say but then let it go because Carol is squeaking again and I turn to see a few walkers making their way over. I run straight up to one and drive my knife deep into it's eye socket-

 _Seven._

Then turn just in time to have another lunge at me, knocking off my aim and sending my knife into it's throat. I fall to the ground right next to and quickly pounce on it, straddling it and sending my knife into it's face a few times. Dumb motherfucker, bumping into me like that!

 _Eight._

We are at the doorstep now and inside of the house is like walking into a nightmare. Walkers are swarming everywhere and I get a sense of dejavu, like I am walking back into that mansion from a couple of nights ago after that walker in the caravan attacked me. Much like that situation, Glenn is blocking the stairs, blasting the fuckers away with a gun while Rick tears his way through and tries to get to Glenn in order to help. I plunge my knife into a few distracted walkers-

 _Nine, ten._

Then I go to help. I am stopped however, by a huge walker, who I am not entirely sure if it is a man or a woman, and quickly take a second to reassess the situation. I can not reach it's head and I obviously need to deal with it quickly because other walkers in the room are starting to take notice of Carol and I and getting eaten alive by a swarm of walkers was not on my list of things to do. I barely have another second of deliberation before the giant walker in front of me is falling to the ground, an arrow in it's head.

"Eight!" I hear Daryl's voice say triumphantly to me.

I give him a smug little smile.

"Ten" and then I turn around and continue to take down more walkers.

 _Eleven…twelve..._

I put my knife back and get my axe back out. Now that most of the walkers are gone, I have a bit more room to move around. I begin to walk up behind a walker in front of me but just as I go to swing at it's head, it is hit in the chest with one of Daryl's arrows and swivels around, reaching out and grabbing a hold of my top as it falls to the ground. I hear a loud ripping sound as my shirt is completely ripped open and what is left of it is sprayed in blood. Once it hits the ground, I bring my axe down guillotine-style and take off it's head.

 _Thirteen._

"That was my last shirt you piece of shit!" I shriek.

"Karolina! Daryl!" I hear Rick shout from the top of the stairs. "Get Carl, Lori, and Maggie off the roof and help them to the caravan. Quick!"


End file.
